over death
by goddessofvampires118
Summary: is about a vampire trying to get away from her vampire slayer parents. Then she goes to this high school and then she meets some of these vampires and soon she meets one of them and starts going out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but Anna and some of the other characters I do not own the characters like Edward, Jasper, Alice and Esme and Emmett so there for the rest of them like Victoria, Richie,Lena,Kristopher, and the main character like Anna _**

_This story Is mainly about a vampire that is trying to get away from her vampire slayer parents that hate her. So she heads off to school and she meets 3 other vampires and there mom is looking for a new teenager that is a vampire. So now she is…._

SO HERE IS THE STORY

Rated: R

Chapter 1:

Time really past when you are asleep. What I mean is you fall asleep and then you wake up 10minutes and it is now time to wake up.I hate when that happened. See now I have to wake up now and get ready for school. This is my first year in high school, so I'm really scared. None of my friends are going to be there. But now I don't know what to think now. I have secrets that none of my friends know about. See one is that I'm a vampire. So I can't wait to go to school to see if I can find some vampires and I hope not witches either. I have this thing called aura for I can sense how weak or how strong and I can sense how if they are vampires and witches.

"Hey Anna it is time to wake up." Yelled mom

"I'm up". I yelled back. See I don't like school I just like getting into trouble all the time. See my mom is a vampire slayer and a witch. My dad is a vampire slayer. So they hate me because I'm a vampire. The reason I became a vampire is because I was dying and my boyfriend didn't want to but I told him please turned me now or you will never see me again. So he turned me. It hurt like a living hell it felt like my hands were in lava it burned so much. Then a few months after he got killed by my ex best friend that is a vampire slayer. So that makes me really sad. Then I found out and I almost wanted to kill her myself, but my boyfriend which is name Corry Harrison friends said it is not worth it. I also think that she might come after me next. I'm 16 years old and I get straight A's. I don't know what to wear now; I think I will wear my punk pants with chains, a skull shirt and my punk shoes. See I have black hair and black eyes my weight is 110 pounds and my height is 6'5. Now I have to go to the bathroom to get my makeup on which is black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I brushed my hair and then I have to go downstairs and eat breakfast. "Hi mom, I'm going to leave now." I said. "Bye" said in an anger tone. I can't wait to get to school. For I can make some friends and not humans. See the school that I'm going to is called Deadville Local School. Finally, I'm in the school parking area. See the school is usually after the highway and a few blocks down. So now I have to find a student parking lot, I don't know where to park. There are so many parking lots around this school. So I stop and ask this guy. Well guess what he is a vampire .

"Hey, can you tell me where the student parking lot is." I asked in calm voice.

"What is your number?"

"1859"

"Then your right here, next to me" he said.

So I parked right there in my spot. So I got out grab my backpack and I locked the door." Hey can I asked you a question?" he said in a nice tone. He has pale skin and black eyes and he also wears eyeliner.

"Sure"

"Are you a vampire" he said hopefully.

"Yes"

"Did you just feed last night" he said

"Yes, why did you ask that?"

"Because I can feel your aura and it is very strong."

"So I can feel yours" I said in a rude tone.

"What is your name?"

"Anna Fulton"  
"Anna from North Middle school."

"Yea and you are Jasper Cullens"

"So I better get to class"

"What is your first period?"

"I got Biology in 14N." I said trying to read the damn thing.

"Well my bother is in that class."

"So what are there names?"

"There names are Edward and Victoria." Right then and there they came over really quick.

"What do you want?" Edward said also has pale white skin with blue eyes and also wear eyeliner.

"This is Anna Fulton, the one that lives with the vampire slayers as parents." Jasper said

"Yes, my parents are the vampire slayers, and I hope I had vampire parents instead." I said trying to catch my breath from talking so fast. I hope soon we drop this damn subject. "Well our parents are vampires." Victoria said

"Yea I think our mom is still looking for another vampire," Edward said. Then he reaches in to his pocket and grabs his cell phone out and started dialing the numbers and then he put it to his ear.

"Hello" Esme said

"Mom its Edward are you still looking for another teenage vampire, aren't you?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well I have Anna Fulton that's right next to Jasper and she wishes not to have or to live with the vampire slayers, but to live with a vampire family." Edward said quickly

"Put her on the phone." Esme said gracefully. So Edward handed the phone to Anna.

"Hello Mrs. Cullens." I said worried

"You can call me Esme, so tell me your story?"

"See my mom hates me on what I am, so now I need to leave them, and go live with my kind."

"Why do you want to leave home?" Esme said

"Because my parents are vampire slayers, and they said 'that I have to leave soon if not they will kill me' "

"Holy shit, ok the things I want you to do are packed up you bags and go back to school and Edward and Victoria will meet you there."

"OK, can Edward just help me if she tries to kill me?" I asked

"Sure, can I talk to Edward" she asked

"Yea, its his phone". So I handed the phone to Edward and I was happy.

"Yeah mom" Edward said

"I want you to go to her house and help her pack. If her mom or dad tries to stop you guys warned them by throwing a knife at them."

"Mom, I don't think I can do that." Edward said

"Well then Anna will have to do it then put the speaker phone." Esme said

"Talk" Jasper said

"Yeah" I said

"If Edward does not throw a knife at your parents to warn them, when they stop you, then you have to do it." Esme said

"Ok, well we have to get to class now" I said

"OK, Bye don't forget the plan."

"We won't, bye." So we hang up the phone and started to walk to class. We drop Jasper off to his math class in room 13H, then we went to drop off Victoria in art class in 114D. Then we both went to Biology in 14N.All of our classes are together. Then we have Jasper and Victoria in 2 of our classes.

"Here we are in 14N." Edward said. The teacher we had was tall and he told everyone to take a seat and told us what his name is. His name was Mr. Welsh he had blond hair, green eyes. Then me and Edward could not find a seat so we just stood up and just wait until the teacher got talking.

"Don't you guys have seats?" the teacher said. As the class turn and look at us, so did the teacher.

"We both don't have seats the rest of the class filled them up and took all the seats." Edward said softly.

"Well then you should have told me and I could got you guys some seats." Mr. Welsh said

"We were just waiting for you to finish talking." Edward said nicely.

So the teacher went to get another table and some chairs. So when the teacher got back he had another table in his hands and he was asking for a little help, so Edward put his backpack down and helps out the teacher. Edward set the table down where the teacher wanted it at, then Edward and the teacher went to get 5 chairs. Then the teacher and Edward come back with the chairs and sat them around the table. So Edward and I sat together and started talking. Then the teacher asked us to be quiet for he can start class. What he did was he count how many people were in class and pass out papers on what we need for his class. I look at Edward to see what he was doing. Then I finally asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing, but searching for a pen." Then he grabs his notebook and his pen and started writing then he was done signed his name and passed it right to me. Then I had asked him a question.

"What in the hell am I suppose to do with this."

"I think you read it." So I started reading it, it said…

Dear Anna,

I hate to say it but I like you a lot. But there is kid in a red t-shirt that keeps looking at you and I can sense that he is writing a letter to you. Oh, by the way can you be my girlfriend?

-- Edward

I wrote back saying…

Dear Edward,

Thanks for the warning. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I hope you are happy.

--Anna

Then I passed it back to him. Then he yelled "Yes". Then the class was staring at us in a weird way. Then the teacher said "is everything OK over there."

"Yes, why did you ask?" Edward said

"You just yelled yes really loud." The teacher said

"Sorry about that it will not happen again."

"Damn Edward if I thought lit will make you that happy I would ask you first."

"Well then you should pf ask me first" Edward said. So the bell ring and then we had to pack up our stuff and to math but then Jasper saw us holding hands and he come over and started talking to us.

"Look aren't we a cute couple Jasper said

"Jasper I know what you are thinking and I don't like it." I said

"Then don't read my mine then." Jasper said in a rude tone.

"Jasper be nice." Edward said

"That's right Edward you go ahead and stick up for your girlfriend." Jasper snapped back.

"You know what I really getting tried of yelled at you but you need to be quiet now or I will have to hurt you. So don't ever stop so what if me and Edward are going out. But I also don't need your fucking attitude, on this damn subject." I said on in one breath.

I hate trying to yell at people but I have feelings and the people that I love and I don't like them just talking shit about it either. But if people want to go ahead and have thoughts about us or anyone that I know then they need to go kill themselves because people do not do that to them.

"Damn Anna, I didn't think you had that in you." Edward said helpfully.

"Fine, but I hope you know that I don't care on what you guys do but mom is going to have fun with this one." Jasper said

"You know what Edward give me your phone I'm going to call Esme" I said

"Do you want me to dial the phone number for you since you do not know it." Edward said.

"Fine go ahead" I said

So then Edward starts searching though his cell phone that says HOME in bold letters. Then he hit the green phone button and hand it straight to me. The phone started to ring when he handed me the phone. So I grab the phone and but it to my ear.

"Hello" Esme said

"Hey it's Anna Fulton"

"Oh hey what's up?" Esme said

"Something, OK Edward and I are girlfriend and boyfriend and Jasper doesn't like it" I said trying to explain everything.

"Put Jasper on the phone" Esme said

"OK"

"Jasper she wants to talk to you" I said. So I hand him the phone.

"Damn it now what" Jasper said

"Hello, what now?" Jasper said

" Will you please leave this alone it's up to them on what the want now I can't stop them even it I can so please just stop because you know that Edward and Anna are a lot stronger then you. I know she will be moving in but you also need to know that I'm the parent not you and there will be rules for them while they live in this house. So you understand?" Esme said hopefully that Jasper got all that.

"Ok, but won't they be brother and sister?" Jasper said

"No we didn't sign papers for that. So is that it because you guys need to get your asses to class. Esme said

"Ok, bye mom "Jasper said, so he hangs up the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"So what did she say? I asked thinking in a good way."

"She said she is going to set some rules and she did not sign for you can be a sister of us. So you are safe. Jasper explained. So we all went to class before we were late. Edward took a short cute to the K building. See Edward and me it takes us about 1 minute get to class. These kids in the class room about 3 of them came up to us and ask are you guys vampires." Emmett said.

"Yea." We said

"So what are your names than?" Edward said

"Well this is my sister Alice, also my brother Kristopher, and my other sister named Lena and my name is Richie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hate to say it but this story that I wrote I was bring back Bella as Edwards ex- girlfriend that got change by James coven that tried to kill Bella in the book but now se back in this story and Edward finds out that she is change and e does not like.

So I hope you like it

-Nicole

Over death

Chapter2

"So what is your guy's name?" Lena Said

"Our names are Edward and then there Jasper and there sister Victoria. My name is Anna Fulton" I said

"So when was the last time you guys feed?" Richie said

"I don't think it is any of your damn business when was t he last time we feed." Victoria said.

"Who is this? "I said pointing to her with my finger and they all look over at her.

"Oh that is Bella Swan. I think Edward knows who she is."Kristopher said

"Why would Edward know who she is?" I said

"He is the one that went out with her."Richie said

So we all went back to our seat and started to look at the time and teacher is staring at us and wanted to know if he can start class. Its weird I thought Edward never went out with her but I was wrong what went wrong in there relationship, I wanted to know really bad but it was none of my business. So I was I could go over there and ask but Edward will be at my side so I would not know how to get away from him.

"Edward can you stay here for a moment?" I said

"Yea, I will wait right here for you" Edward said

So I went over to see Bella and trying to go without Edward seeing me. So I was about to sit there in the empty seat until she said something.

"What do you want?" Bella said

"What I wanted is I need to know why did you and Edward break up for?" I said

"The reason we broke up is because I want to be like him and his family and he said no and every time I ask him we always fight over it. So one day I gave up and I left him and I said't was over'. So Carlisle talk to him why Edward won't change me so James and his coven that was after me that one time. I found them and then they change me. See now Edward doesn't want you around me because I got change by his enemies. His family will never like me on who I am now they would rather like me if I got change by Edward or a member of his family. But the one person that doesn't like me is Rosalie and she will never like me." Bella said

"Well I know you and Edward were a really cute couple and how I know that is I read the letters that you give him and I saw the pictures you guys should still be together.? I said

"Well I know but I wish you never read my letters" Bella said


End file.
